Most gun and trigger mechanism guards commercially available rely on a keyed lock which allows users to store a firearm in a locked, safe state. Importantly, requiring a key to unlock the trigger mechanism guard prevents children from accidentally accessing the firearm. In the case of an emergency, however, users are left fumbling with a key and lock. Users lose significant time and advantage attempting to open standard gun and trigger mechanism locks when under stress.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a trigger mechanism guard which is capable of safely and securely preventing children from accessing a firearm while allowing quick access to firearm in case of emergency.